The Dark Queen
by Molly's are awesome
Summary: A story of broken girl and what it took to fix her..


_The dark Night was slowly going down. The wind in my quills. I was about to receive a text but deleted everything.  
>My parents came to see me. I wasn't surprised to see them try force me back inside. I got up and went inside before they could yell at me. I went in my room staring outside the window hoping the for summers days to end. So I lay in bed falling asleep. Hoping the day I leave home will come.<br>-Flaky_

_**-Morning-**_

_I woke up with a text from my cuzin. I didn't really care because she never sends me a text. So I didn't answer, leaving her wondering where I am. I knew she had my number, because everyone in the family had each others numbers. _

Receiving another text from a friend I hadn't seen in ages.

Her text had said '_Hey old friend I hope you remember me if you do meet at the bridge this afternoon'_.

I was so confused I hadn't seen her in 3-5years, because she had to move.

I called my cousin asking her too come over, it was a pretty stupid question since she comes over for breakfast any way, but she said ok.

My sister called my down for breakfast. Moving slow she came back at told me to hurry up. So I ran downstairs for breakfast.

She left after that, since she had to go to work. It made me think that the more I stay alone… I become a lonely freak. A monster that haunts your dreams.  
>My ears hidden under all my fur, flicked when I heard the door bell rung. I went to answer it and it was my cousin. She loves it over here, that's why she hurried over here. I told her too come in and she did.<p>

We sat down for breakfast ,but no one was talking. I took a sip of my water. My cousin spoke up in a shy voice.

My cousin, Furry (Who looked a lot like me, but had more quills and fur), always came over for breakfast, and usually we would talk for hours while she was here... But today... Today was different...

"What's wrong, Furry?'

"Nothing, Flaky... It's just that... My friend's dog died a few weeks ago, and I've been morning with her for a while... **B-BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'LL BE ALRIGHT**!" said Furry, raising her hands in defense.

"I was never worried." Is what I said (In a flat voice) before taking a bite out of my pancakes.

"Wow, Flaky,.. You've changed a lot. You're more distant than usual, and quieter than usual, **A-and A-and! **You're just so different!"

"The person you should be more worried about, is yourself and not others."

_Maybe I had changed, I used to have so many friends. But months passed by and next thing you know.. I started cutting myself. My life has been a living hell for years, but.. It finally got to me. I went to drugs, I thought it could help me. But it made things worse. I smoked sometimes to feel free from all my feelings, I cut myself more and more. I got black and purple highlights, so I would be known as the good innocent girl, everyone thought they knew._

_Next thing you knew, I was out on the streets in gangs. I never thought about telling Furry 'cause I knew she would tell everybody. And then I would be forced out of my home, and this city.. But I don't think about it so often._

I just sighed.

"I know! You told me that about **1 million times! **But,.. What if you need someone to help you stand, and be by your side till **the end!**"

"It doesn't mater, and you should eat before you starve." I said getting up to wash my plate.

She just nodded in reply, choking down every last bit of your food in a hurry.

"But down try to kill yourself! Your life is the only precious gift you have."

"Mhmm.. Ya' know, Flaky, your talking like family doesn't matter."

"But it **doesn't**." Is all I said, going to the living room turning on the TV.

_What's up with all these boy bands.. There all gay if you ask me. _

"Hey, is that _**Justin Beaver**_! Turn it up I LOVE HIM!"

I just sighed an did as I was told.

Then she sang to her favorite song, by him.

_**Alright, let's go **_

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
>(One less lonely girl)<br>One less lonely girl  
>(One less lonely girl) <strong>_

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
>(One less lonely girl)<br>One less lonely girl **_

_**How many I told yous and start overs and shoulders  
>Have you cried on before?<br>How many promises, be honest girl  
>How many tears you let hit the floor? <strong>_

_**How many bags you packed, just to take him back  
>Tell me that how many either ors<br>But no more if you let me inside of your inside your world  
>There'll be one less lonely girl <strong>_

_**Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you  
>Now all I see is you<br>I'm coming for you  
>(I'm coming for you)<strong>_

I _always felt like these lyrics were talking to me._

_**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
>And when you're mine in the world<br>There's gonna be one less lonely girl **_

_**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<br>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl <strong>_

_**I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first  
>I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth<br>That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl <strong>_

_**Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February  
>Not one of 'em spent with you<br>How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
>And he didn't even touch his food?<strong>_

_He talks about a lonely girl, but he'll never fill that gap in my heart._

_**How many torn photographs I saw you taping back  
>Tell me that you couldn't see an open door<br>But no more, if you let me inside your world  
>There'll be one less lonely girl <strong>_

_**Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you  
>Now all I see is you<br>I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you **_

_**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**_

_**And when you're mine in this world  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl <strong>_

_**I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<br>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<strong>_

_The words haunt my head. This song speaks to me, but he doesn't help me. But theres another song that best fits my description of my new personality. _

_**I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming**_

_**[Diddy]  
>Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong<br>(I'm back baby)  
>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try<br>And if you with me put your hands high  
>(put your hands high)<br>If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you  
>And you, the dreams are for you<strong>_

_All songs feel like they know me._

_**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
>I hate that song<br>I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
>Another day another Dawn<br>Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
>What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on<br>Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean  
>What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)<br>How do I respond?  
>What if my son stares with a face like my own<br>And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
>Sh-t! But I aint finished growing<br>Another night the inevitable prolongs  
>Another day another Dawn<br>Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
>Another lie that I carry on<br>I need to get back to the place I belong**_

_But they don't know shit about my life._

_**Dirty Money - Chorus]  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<strong>_

_When I come home, will be the day I live some more._

_**Diddy - Verse 2]  
>"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song<strong>_

_**Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
>And n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it<br>And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
>But you felt it and still feel it<br>And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
>But you deal with it and you keep ballin'<strong>_

_But I already lived my last breath inside.. All I feel is nothing._

_**Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
>Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love<br>But we've been living as friends  
>So you've been a guest in your own home<br>It's time to make your house your home  
>Pick up your phone, come on <strong>_

_The only thing keeping me alive is Furry. But soon she'll leave me.. And I'll be all alone._

_**[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming <strong>_

_If everyone knew how I felt, I wouldn't feel like giving up on everything. But sadly.._

_**[Diddy - Verse 3]  
>"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song<br>Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
>I thought I told y'all that we won't stop<br>We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
>It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy<br>Drove me away than embraced me  
>Forgave me for all of my shortcomings<br>Welcome to my homecoming  
>Yeah it's been a long time coming<br>Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
>Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs<br>Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
>And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)<br>Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord) **_

_No song, no life, no person, no god can save me now. DAMN THOSE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND!_

_**[Dirty Money - Chorus]  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<strong>_

_All songs feel like they know me._

_But there all lies._

"How can you be fooled by all there lies, Furry! DON"T YOU KNOW FOR A DAMN FACT IT'S ALL A FUCKIN LIE!" I said getting up pounding my fist against the wall.

Furry was a little startled by my strength, because she jumped at the sudden impact on the wall and my fist.

I just sighed and ran up to my room. The stairs seemed longer than usual.

_Just gotta keep moving._

' _I went in my room staring outside the window hoping the for summers days to end. So I lay in bed falling asleep. Hoping the day I leave home will come.'_

_Don't give me any shit, I can't be feeling like this. Know will understand. IF YOU WANT TO BE ME THAN YOUR LIFE MUST HAVE A WORSER LIFE THAN ME. BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE._

I punched the wall again. This time leaving a a big hole.

_You can just go to hell._


End file.
